


One Piece PETs: Sleepwear

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [243]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: The girls explain their favorite sleepwear. Takes place post-timeskip.





	One Piece PETs: Sleepwear

**One Piece PETs: Sleepwear**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This sensational series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****Nami's POV*****

 

What's my favorite sleepwear?

 

Well, I like loose-fitting clothes. Anything sheer, so it shows off my figure a little. I'm especially fond of the nightgowns from Victoria's Secret.

 

"I like 'em, too!!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"Yes, Luffy, I know you do."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"Shishi!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

I think my favorites would have to be the baby doll ones. Kinda revealing, but not too much.

 

Luffy likes it when I wear baby dolls with peek-a-boo holes on the cups. Easy access to my boobs.

 

"Damn straight!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

*Nami giggles*

 

Anyway, I like baby dolls because they're cute and sexy, like me.

 

"You sure are!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"Thank you, Gummy Bear!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"Shishishishishi!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

Sometimes, I like to wear flannel pajamas. Yes, I said flannel.

 

I have a couple, actually.

 

My favorites are my Garfield pjs. You just gotta love that fat cat.

 

"I know I do!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"Luffy, don't you have meat to eat?"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Luffy's stomach rumbles*

 

"Oh...I do."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"Sanji?"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"I'm on it."

 

(A/N: Sanji.)

 

"Yahoo!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

*Nami giggles*

 

Isn't he cute?

 

    He doesn't mind when I wear flannel pjs, because he likes that they feel fuzzy. Kind like how I like how his balls are fuzzy. Then again, he is a monkey.

 

    Anyhoo, I like flannel because I can't always sleep sexy. Sometimes, it's good to go casual. Just means that Aika and I can have more movie nights together.

 

*Aika giggles*

 

"Yup!"

 

(A/N: Aika.)

 

*Nami hugs Aika*

 

You gotta love this girl.

 

"Hehe!"

 

*Aika hugs Nami back*

 

See what I mean?

 

Real cutie-pie. I'm glad she's my little sister.

 

Now then, where was I?

 

Oh, right. I also like to wear long nightgowns.

 

    I don't know what it is about them. They just feel so...free. They're loose, they're comfortable, they're see-through, which makes it more fun to tease Luffy, and I mean REALLY tease him, and they have a certain elegance to them, like a fancy ballgown.

 

*Nami sighs*

 

What else can I say about my sleepwear?

 

Aside from the fact that it always gets me some one-on-one time with Luffy, no matter what I wear?

 

Well...I just like how pretty they are.

 

    I especially like when they have a pattern on them. I have ones with floral patterns, citrus patterns, and a bit of a plunging neckline, I have black ones with a brocade pattern, and light pink with tulips.

 

    Oh, and I also love robes. Especially after a bath or shower...and uh...between you and me, I like it when I have nothing underneath, if you known what I mean.

 

Luffy really likes it, too.

 

*Luffy rolls his tongue*

 

Eee! I know that sound!

 

"Why was Big Brother rolling his tongue?"

 

(A/N: Aika.)

 

"You don't wanna know, sweetie."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"Okay."

 

(A/N: Aika.)

 

"In fact...why are you still up?"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"I'm not tired."

 

(A/N: Aika.)

 

"Oh. How come?"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"I'm just not."

 

(A/N: Aika.)

 

"Huh...well, do you wanna stay with me until you get tired?"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"Okay."

 

(A/N: Aika.)

 

I can't exactly say no to her.

 

At any rate, I have many satin robes. Some orange, some pink, others black, some red ones, too...uh...what else?

 

Oh! I have a black silk robe with red roses on it.

 

(A/N: Callback to _Scars_.)

 

Don't ask why.

 

Either way, I like it.

 

"I like it, too!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

*Nami giggles*

 

"Of course, baby."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"Shishishi!!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

*Aika giggles*

 

Lovable scamp. Him and his sister, both, really.

 

Where was I?

 

Oh, right. I have many lacy lingerie that I like to sleep in, too. As long as it's not something too tight.

 

    I have peignoirs in just about every color. I really like peignoirs. They make me feel like a Hollywood starlet from the '40s. Hell, I even like to take selfies of myself in them.

 

"Her phone has literally tons of pics of herself in peignoirs."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

"Hey, who let you in here?!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"Oh, so it's okay for you to pop up in my POVs, but it's not okay for me to pop up in yours?!"

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

"Oh, go suck on a bottle of rum!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"Gladly!"

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

*Zoro leaves*

 

Sheesh!

 

Anyway, I guess that's about everything. Robin, you can take it from here.

 

"Gladly."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

*****Robin's POV*****

 

What kind of sleepwear do I like?

 

Hmm...I'm quite fond of nightgowns. They're quite comfortable...not to mention the only thing I can fit my breasts into.

 

Being a J cup, it's hard finding clothes that fit me.

 

"Don't I know it?"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"I'm not complaining."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

*Robin chuckles*

 

"Thank you, _Tora-kun_."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

"No problem."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

Anyway, I love nightgowns because they have a certain regal feel to them.

 

"I think they make you look like a queen!"

 

(A/N: Aika.)

 

"Oh, why thank you, Aika."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

Sweetheart, isn't she?

 

Everyone thinks so.

 

Now then, I have a variety of nightgowns. Some long, some short, some with a bit of...ahem...breast window.

 

"Which I love."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

"Yes, thank you, Zoro."

 

"You're welcome."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

Anyway, where was I?

 

    Oh, right, nightgowns. I also like how comfortable they are. They're loose, they're fitting, they're great for teasing Zoro, who tends to get easily flustered, mind you, and honestly, I think it's adorable.

 

"Me, too!"

 

(A/N: Aika.)

 

*Zoro blushes*

 

Hm, hm. You see?

 

I also have a pair of Sylvester the Cat PJs. Don't judge.

 

"I'm not judging."

 

(A/N: Aika.)

 

*Robin pets Aika*

 

"Thank you, Aika."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

"Shishishishi! You're welcome!"

 

(A/N: Aika.)

 

I also have some robes that I like to wear, especially on nights when I'm feeling really frisky.

 

"Which I'm all for."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

"Easy, Zoro."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

As you can see, Zoro can also get very amorous. Then again, that's how cats can be.

 

"What's amorous mean?"

 

(A/N: Aika.)

 

"You know how you tend to get all cuddly with your brother?"

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

"Yes."

 

(A/N: Aika.)

 

"Well, Zoro tends to get that way with me, only different."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

"Oh!"

 

(A/N: Aika.)

 

*Robin chuckles*

 

Okay, let's stay on topic.

 

Now where was I?

 

Oh, yes, robes. I have cotton ones, silk ones, satin ones, one with lace, a few that are sheer, some that are rather...adventurous...ahem.

 

Sorry, got a bit carried away.

 

    At any rate, I would sometimes sleep in just my bra and underwear. And, sometimes, when I'm just too exhausted to get dressed after...well, a little romp around with Zoro...I tend to sleep in the nude.

 

"Same with me and Nami!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"Luffy!!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"What?! It's true!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"Not in front of Aika!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Aika is eating cookies*

 

"What happened?"

 

(A/N: Aika.)

 

"...She wasn't even listening."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"...Never mind."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Robin chuckles*

 

Sometimes I sleep in the nude, because on some nights, it really does get hot. It's a pirate ship. We don't exactly have air conditioning.

 

I don't mind. Sometimes, it feels good. Very liberating.

 

"Damn right."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

"Hooray for being naked!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"Yes, Luffy, we get it."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Anyhoo, I think that's about it.

 

Now, if you'll excuse me, it's bedtime.

 

*Robin goes off to sleep*

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write this one out for months.


End file.
